Castor/Trivia
Castor, born Xing-lu Hausen, is one of the main characters of the 07-ghost manga and anime series. He serves as a Bishop of the Barsburg Church located in District 7, and his job there is to protect the citizens by removing Kor. Castor is the second oldest of the three main Bishops, and has made a hobby of building and repairing life sized-dolls that he controls using his Zaiphon. He is also one of the two characters in the series that has a manipulation Zaiphon, which is considered very rare. Castor was originally born into the Hausen Family and was the thirteenth head of the household. Following the Raggs War, Xing-lu's head was demanded in return for the Hausen family's support of Raggs. He died in an attempt to save Razette after a botched body switch organised by his father. After his physical death, he began serving as one of the the 07 Ghosts. Castor was the Ghost known as Fest, the one that is able to tie souls together. However, in the final manga chapter, he became an ordinary human and lost his Ghost powers. Etymology Castor's name may come from the Castor of Greek/Roman mythology. Castor and Pollux are the names of the twins in the constellation Gemini. There is a Greek legend that when one twin became mortally injured, the other twin shared his life-force, allowing his brother to live. Tying the lives of people together is Castor's power as the Ghost Fest. 'Xing lu' can have various meanings in Chinese, including 'traveler' and 'to travel'. This could be a reference to Castor's wanting to travel around the world with Razette when he was human. The word 'Castor' means 'beaver' in French and Greek. There is also a type of sugar called castor sugar, and a type of oil called castor oil. 'Haus' is German for 'house'. Early 07-Ghost Castor's first appearance was in the pilot chapter, Seven Ghosts. His appearance and personality have changed very little. Castor first appears riding his Hawkzile with Bishop's Labrador, Frau and Razette. When they take Teito back to the Barsburg Church, Castor notices the mark on Teito's forehead and leaves to find a book. He returns and informs the others about the mark. SevenGhostsFight.png|Castor (top left) using his power. Appearances Quotes *'It's just like him to do something like this.' Castor's thought's on Frau, after Frau found Mikage's reincarnation. *'After seeing a bond like this, how can I not join you both?' While imprisoned in Ayanami's Ghost cage, Castor say this to Kuroyuri and Haruse as he fully binds their souls. *'That's because you're a moron.' (once when speaking to Frau) *'Farewell, Mother.' (bidding his mother's soul farewell in the Hausen House arc) *'Labrador...you're naive. That kind of...person has no need...for sympathy...' (manga chapter 46, to Labrador about Verloren) *'Frau:' 'Why are you here?' Castor: 'To make you live longer, Frau.' (conversation between Castor and Frau in an omake when Castor intervenes in an argument between Frau and Mikhail) *'Seilan, if anything happens to me, please take care of this tree.' (talking to Seilan about a tree planted on the day he was born) *'We won't hand Pandora's Box over to you.' (to Ayanami) *'Such honesty...' (about Lance's personality) *'Konatsu:' 'Hey, you. That doesn't look like the face of a respectable bishop.' Castor: 'Well...a lot of things happened, so...' (conversation between Castor and Konatsu just before Castor tries to kill Konatsu, Kapitel 71) Trivia *He is one of two Ghost vessels whose parents have both been shown, the other being Fea Kreuz. *He gets car sick.Kapitel 37. *It's noted in a special feature on the last volume of the manga that throughout the series, Castor has said Teito's name more times than any other character. * Now that he has regained his humanity and reconciled with his family, it is possible that Castor is once again eligible for the position of Hausen Head. Fanbook/animation book related trivia *Castor likes sweet things. *His blood type is AB. FanbookCastor.png CastorFanbook1.png References Category:Character subpages Category:Popular articles Category:Character trivia